


Party and Helping Ron

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ron are dressed up for a halloween party at Hogwarts. Hermione is just going as herself. A gohst is trying to steal ROn's candy or maybe bite him...?





	Party and Helping Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Title:** Party and Helping Ron  
>  **Characters:** Harry/Ron and a gohst and a slightly different version of the picture with Hermione.  
>  **Rating:** PG+13  
>  **Media used:** pen, photoshop  
>  **Challenge:** THat's Frightening Challenge at [The Quidditch Pitch](/)  
>  **Warnings:** none

 

[](http://s446.photobucket.com/albums/qq182/miominmioart/?action=view&current=helping.jpg)  



End file.
